Came Back For You
by Gabs92
Summary: Dean comes back from Hell for Sam. Review! Oneshot


Sam Winchester stood outside in the yard in Bobby's house. It had been four months nearly five since his brother had gone to hell for him and Sam was barley hanging on. Everyday was the same, get up, Hunt, Eat and sleep. Sam stared out into the night watching to moon reflect of the Impala bonnet and shine in Sam's direction. He had done exactly what Dean had asked him, He kept his baby safe, he kept fighting, but most of all he remembered what Dean had taught him. His thoughts were interrupted as he felt Bobby come and stand near him.

"It's nearly two in the morning Sam." Bobby voice said in the darkness. "You haven't eaten anything all day."

"I'm not hungry." Sam replied

Bobby signed. "Staving yourself isn't going to help." Sam just continued to stare at his brother pride possession.

"Well I'm of to bed, there's some dinner in the fridge if you get hungry, try and get some sleep tonight." Sam nodded; Bobby clapped him on the shoulder and disappeared. The truth was Sam had been trying to get some sleep, every time he closed his eyes all he saw was Dean and the hellhounds, Dean screaming in pain and Sam against the wall helpless. Over by the trees towards the woods behind Bobby's fence was a tall shadow hidden behind the trees just staring, waiting. It was leaving 2:30 by time Sam finally dragged himself inside and into the kitchen. Warming his dinner up Sam silently sat himself down at the kitchen table.

By time Sam had gotten himself to bed it was well past four in the morning, he was lying down on Bobby's broken old bed. Praying sleep would come soon he just stared up at the ceiling. He didn't know when sleep over took him but he was regretting it now. Sam tossed and turned as the nightmare replayed over in his head. Dean was being dragged to the floor by the hellhounds only Dean could see, Sam was pressed against the wall forced to stay there by Lilith while the hellhounds continued their attack on his brother. He was screaming for Lilith to stop, screaming at her to stop the Hellhounds but with no avail. Then a bright light consumed him, when it disappeared Sam stood seeing himself crouched in the corner instead of against the wall Sam stood and realised he could move, much to Lilith's surprise. Sam moved forwards ignoring the call of Lilith telling him to stop finally he grabbed the gun but she was too quick she was released from Ruby's body and disappeared. Leaving Ruby on the ground as well as an unmoving Dean. Tears fell from Sam's eyes as he walked over to his brother knowing that he had gone and left him.

"SAM!" Sam jumped awake as he felt Bobby shouting and shaking him. Opening his eyes Sam sat up and saw Bobby at the end of the bed. "You were having a nightmare; I could hear you screaming from across the hall thought I'd wake you up." Bobby told him, Sam nodded, not really in the mood for talking, as tears threatened to fall Sam tried to burry himself under the covers.

"What time is it?" Sam asked.

"Little after five." Bobby replied standing up and walking over to the door. "You probably wont want to go to sleep after that, why not go downstairs and watch some T.V huh?" Bobby said, Sam gave him a sad smile and nodded. After Bobby left Sam pulled back the cover's and sat up out of bed letting his eyes come to focus from the change of position. He walked downstairs and into the living room and switched on the T.V and changed the channel to watch a film. After an hour of just staring at the T.V rather than watching it Sam got up and walked outside, but not before quickly changing into some appropriate clothes. Sitting on the steps Sam overheard a boy and his brother arguing as they walked out of the house next to Bobby's. Tear's once again formed at the thought of seeing the two brothers's fighting and thinking that was once him and Dean arguing over something stupid. Wiping his eyes as he heard the door shut behind him. "I'm going into town for some groceries. You want to tag along?" Bobby asked him. Sam shook his head. "Getting out my do you some good, so get your butt of this step and get in the car." Bobby ordered not waiting for a reply Bobby moved towards his truck.

"Can we go in the Impala?" Sam voice called out. Bobby looked back and saw Sam standing at the top steps looking at him. Bobby nodded. "What ever you want kiddo." Sam grabbed his brother's car keys and bounced down the steps and into the Impala. What Sam didn't know was that someone was watching him, seeing the car pull out of the driveway and down the street; the shadow from last night came out of hiding and into the light followed by another shadow. One of the shadow's spoke up. "Go to him, he needs you." One of the shadows came out from the dark and into the light and walked over to Bobby's house, he decided to wait outside till he got Sam alone.

Sam drove into the Driveway an hour later, locking the car Sam and Bobby walked into the house. It was gone two in the morning again and Sam found himself once again in the yard, the cold breeze on his face made him more awake then the warmth inside. Seeing a shadow behind him Sam signed knowing it was Bobby well who else could it be? After the shadow behind him stayed silent Sam turned around, he dropped the Mug he had been holding it smashed as it hit the hard concrete.

"Dean!" Sam couldn't believe his eyes his brother was standing in front of him, alive and well.

Dean gave him a smile. "Hey Sammy" Dean barely had time to finished his sentence before he was crushed by his brother. Stumbling backwards at the force of the hug Dean grabbed the chair behind him to stop them from falling over and then hugged Sam back with as much force. After what seemed like hours Sam let Dean go and stood back to look at him.

"I'm dreaming aren't I?" Sam wouldn't believe that he was dreaming.

"No Sam you're not dreaming." Bobby bounced down the steps after hearing the crash.

"Sam you okay?" Bobby turned to looked at Sam and saw Dean stood next to him. "What the hell?" Bobby stared at the two brothers.

"Hey Bobby" Dean smiled.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well I came for some food, I'm staved." Dean joked.

"Don't get smart with me, how did you get out?" Sam looked back at Dean thinking the same thing.

"That's not important." Dean said moving towards the house, but was stopped as Bobby grabbed Dean's arm.

"How do we know it's really you?" Bobby asked.

"There's ways to test that if you don't believe me."

"We believe you." Sam spoke up, Bobby turned to look at Sam.

Looking at Sam and Bobby Dean signed. "The truth is." Dean paused. "I have no idea. I woke up in some sort of grave and walked here" Bobby knew that wasn't the truth but he decided to leave it for tonight at least Sam would get a good nights sleep, unlike him. Sam and Bobby walked in first followed by Dean; Dean heard a soft rustle behind him. Turning to make sure Sam and Bobby were inside he turned back to the noise. Seeing the other Shadow in the trees, they stared at each other silently talking. Dean jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking at Sam Dean put on a front and smiled. Sam smiled back and motioned his head in the house's direction, Dean nodded and followed him inside, turning back to close the door, Dean saw the shadow disappearing into the trees hopefully never to be seen again. "Hopefully" Dean whispered to himself before closing the door and following his brother.


End file.
